Injustice: Year Two Issue 7
Chapters Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Issue 7 (Released July 9, 2014) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Chapter 13 (Released July 1, 2014) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Chapter 14 (Released July 8, 2014) Recap Chapter Thirteen: The Quiver As Black Canary rides down the highway of Starling City, she is contacted by Oracle, who requests her presence back in Gotham for her leadership skills on the ground. Canary tells her that she'll only be gone for a day while expressing confidence that Commissioner Gordon is more qualified to lead than she is. Oracle says that isn't true, and as Dinah pulls into a parking garage, she says that Oracle just finds it easier to order her around, which Oracle admits. Black Canary opens a secret passageway to the Arrow Cave while telling Oracle she's putting off coming back here but needs to settle some of Ollie's affairs. Oracle comments how Arrow Cave is a terrible name and Canary reveals that Harley Quinn suggested it be called the Quiver, with both women agreeing it is a better name. Black Canary suddenly tells Oracle she'll call her back as she stares down Harley Quinn armed with a bow and wearing slippers inside the cave. Black Canary demands to know what Harley is doing there and Quinn reveals she had nowhere else to go. Black Canary demands that she leave and Harley refuses, before suddenly throwing her slippers at Canary. Dinah easily catches them but throws them aside when Harley says they're explosives...although this is quickly revealed as a feight, much to Canary's ire. Dinah unleashes her Canary Cry, sending Harley flying onto a nearby table covered in her personal weapons, and she comes charging at Black Canary armed with a massive mallet when Black Canary suddenly tells her to wait. Harley is momentarily confused when she notices something is wrong with Black Canary, who orders her to bring her a nearby bucket. Harley complies but is disgusted when Dinah throws up into the bucket. Harley quickly realizes that Dinah is experiencing morning sickness and asks if she's pregnant. Though Dinah tries to say she's not, she throws up again, much to Harley's amusement. Though Dinah is annoyed, Harley makes light of the entire situation, finding the idea of a pregnant superhero hilarious. Black Canary wants to go back to fighting but Harley refuses, saying she won't fight her now that she knows she's pregnant, and wistfully recalls the experience. A shocked Dinah asks if she had a child. Though Harley is quit, Dinah asks again and Harley reveals that she has a four-year-old daughter named Lucy, whom she gave to her sister so she could have a normal life. Harley broken-heartedly admits the Joker never even noticed that she was gone for almost an entire year and never knew he had a child. Harley asks if the baby is Oliver's and reveals that she knows of his death. Black Canary tells her Ollie saw something in Harley and believes she can find redemption. Harley then asks if Superman killed him and when Dinah confirms he did, she asks to join her. Though Black Canary at first refuses, Harley asks again and is accepted. Chapter Fourteen: Resistance On Oa, the Guardians of the Universe are discussing with Ganthet their confusion over the Earth's sudden disappearance. When they question the status of the Green Lanterns sent to Earth, Ganthet admits they have still not heard from them. When another Guardian asks how an entire planet can be removed from their sight, Salaak helps a badly wounded Guy Gardner before them. Guy reveals that Superman and Sinestro have allied on Earth and that the Sinestro Corps were on the planet, as well as monitoring the path between Earth and Oa where they had ambushed him, though he managed to barely escape. Though the Guardians are troubled by this revelation, they now understand why Earth has vanished from their sight, saying Sinestro always had a way of blocking their vision from his activities. When Ganthet asks of the other Green Lanterns, Guy tells them they were alive when he left but he is unsure. Guy sadly says they can now work out what happened to Kyle. When a Guardian asks about Hal Jordan and John Stewart, Guy says he can't see them condoning this kind of insanity but admits he has been wrong about his friends lately. Ganthet says they could still prove useful despite their insubordination when the time comes but Guy says they have to go back to Earth now. Ganthet says that their forces are stretched too thin with other matters to handle across the universe and that to act now would be to play into Sinestro's hands. Though Guy is angry, the Guardians assure him they will come up with a plan, but for now, Earth is on its own. Guy corrects them, saying they're not completely alone. On Earth, the Birds of Prey, Black Canary, Huntress and Batwoman are with detectives Renee Montoya and Harvey Bullock planning an ambush on two patrolling Regime soldiers, and Canary is receiving information on their patrol from Oracle. Black Canary sends Montoya and Bullock to distract the two soldiers, allowing Huntress to get the drop on them and take out their communications, allowing Bullock to use his new enhanced strength without fear of the soldiers reporting back to Superman. Bullock tackles them into an abandoned warehouse and Batwoman pummels one of the soldiers into submission, causing the other to run away, only to get knocked out by Commissioner Gordon. Instead of arresting them however, Gordon orders them captured for interrogation, proclaiming that as an invading army they have no rights. Featured Characters *Oracle *Black Canary *Harley Quinn *Guardians of the Universe *Ganthet *Guy Gardner *Salaak *Batwoman *Huntress *Harvey Bullock *Renee Montoya *Regime Soldiers *Commissioner Gordon Title "Quinn vs Canary". Gallery Textless INJUSTICE YEAR TWO 7.jpg|Textless Promotional Cover Digital Chapter 13.jpg|Chapter 13 Chapter 14.jpg|Chapter 14 Category:Other Media Category:Injustice Comic Series Category:Year Two Category:Storyline